infomedicafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Apnéia do Sono
Autor: '''Valmir João de Souza Filho '''Colaboradores: Emelie Otilia Fischer, Jessica Cunha de Almeida e Natasha Zemczak. Introdução A Síndrome da Apnéia Obstrutiva do Sono (SAOS) é caracterizada por episódios repetitivos de obstruções parciais (hipoapnéias) ou totais (apnéias) das vias aéreas superiores durante o sono. Isso resulta em um menor fluxo de ar com queda da saturação de oxigênio no sangue, o que faz com que o paciente desperte do seu sono em vários momentos para o re-estabelecimento da saturação de oxigênio. A figura abaixo ilustra o efeito de uma resistência cada vez maior ao fluxo de ar (representado pelo eixo “Volume Corrente”). É possível ver também na parte inferior da figura como se encontra o fluxo de ar (Volume Corrente) em cada uma das situações: Normal, Hipopnéia e Apnéia. thumb|left|FONTE: TUFIK, S. Medicina e Biologia do Sono A Apnéia obstrutiva segundo a International Classification of Sleep Disorders ''(Classificação Internacional de Distúrbios do Sono), diferencia-se de apnéia central em razão de possuir intacta a função respiratória, portanto, há o esforço da mecânica respiratória. Já na apnéia central o que ocorre é a ineficiência da função respiratória. No caso da SAOS, esses episódios de apnéia e hipopnéia – via de regra – possuem duração de no mínimo 10 segundos (média entre 10 a 30 segundos), entretanto, alguns pacientes apresentam episódios com duração de até 1 minuto. Podem ocorrer em qualquer estágio do sono, mas habitualmente ocorrem nas duas primeiras fases do sono, e também na fase de sono profundo. É interessante observar as características desse paciente do ponto de vista do parceiro (o qual durma com o paciente), de modo que esse relata que o paciente apresenta dificuldade para respirar, engasgos e roncos. Essa instabilidade durante o sono reflete o estado do paciente ao despertar, um estado de cansaço, sonolência e irritação incompatível com as horas dormidas. Como se desenvolve Primeiramente é necessário dizer que a SAOS pode ocorrer em qualquer idade, entretanto, a prevalência está entre a idade adulta e a avançada. A SAOS é determinada pela diminuição da luz da via aérea superior, sendo isso causado por: *Espessamento excessivo de tecidos moles: língua, paredes faringeais laterais e palato mole); *Anormalidades da anatomia do crânio. * Sendo que a origem da SAOS pode ser tanto por espessamento quanto por anormalidades, inclusive podendo ser oriunda dos dois. As figuras abaixo são exemplos de alterações anatômicas que prejudicam o fluxo de ar. A figura da parte de cima ilustra um paciente com uma circunferência do pescoço aumentada (lado esquerdo). E um paciente com uma alteração mandibular conhecida como Retrognatismo (lado direito). A figura da parte de baixo exemplifica um paciente com a língua espessada (com volume aumentado). thumb|left|FONTE: TUFIK, S. Medicina e Biologia do Sono thumb|left|FONTE: TUFIK, S. Medicina e Biologia do Sono Fatores de risco O principal fator de risco para o desenvolvimento de SAOS é o sobrepeso (excesso de peso), visto que a relação entre um Índice de Massa Corpórea (IMC)* elevado e o agravo da SAOS é diretamente proporcional, sendo um marcador para risco de desenvolver a SAOS. Uma das avaliações físicas realizadas no paciente candidato à desenvolver SAOS é a medida da circunferência do pescoço. Isso porque o acúmulo de gordura no local promove um “aprisionamento” da via aérea superior, aumentando portanto, a probabilidade de um maior fechamento da via que resulta em apnéia/hipopnéia. No entanto, nem todos os pacientes portadores da SAOS são também pacientes em sobrepeso. Alguns apresentam outras causas, como: *Espessamento de estruturas da orofaringe (tonsilas); *Menopausa; *Tabagismo; *Distúrbios endócrinos (hipotireoidismo e acromegalia); *Pacientes portadores de Síndrome de Down; *Rinite; *Sexo: mesmo que a SAOS ocorra nos dois sexos, a maior prevalência está no sexo masculino. No entanto, é importante lembrar de algumas exceções, tais quais: *Nas mulheres em menopausa (como já comentado) há uma maior incidência de casos de SAOS; *O padrão de episódios de apnéia/hipopnéia em relação às fases do sono ocorre distintamente entre homens e mulheres. - Idade: é observado entre pessoas em idade avançada um número aumentado de portadores da SAOS. Em estudo realizado com homens e mulheres na faixa etária de 65 a 95 anos, diagnosticou-se a SAOS em 70% dos homens e em 56% das mulheres, os quais apresentaram em média 10 ou mais episódios de apnéia por hora. Entretanto, questiona-se ainda se a relação entre idade avançada e SAOS é determinante, pois muitas das pessoas participantes do estudo acima já eram portadores da SAOS – muito provavelmente – ainda na vida adulta. - Formato dos ossos e estruturas moles do crânio e da face: pode também interferir na passagem de ar pela via aérea superior. Os formatos que interferem no fluxo de ar são os seguintes: *Redução do comprimento da mandíbula; *Maxila e osso hióide posicionados para trás; *Aumento do tamanho da língua e do palato mole; *Má-formação de estruturas da orofaringe (tonsilas) Obs¹: É interessante notar que esses fatores podem ser hereditários (tamanho da mandíbula, posição mandibular, formato do palato), ou adquiridos (espessamento de estruturas da orofaringe). Obs²: Episódios de apnéia e hipopnéia, bem como o surgimento de roncos, ocorrem com maior frequência após a ingesta de álcool. '*(cálculo relacionando o peso e a altura do indivíduo. A tradução de um IMC elevado é: o peso está elevado para determinada altura).' Consequências da SAOS na vida do paciente A principal queixa do paciente o qual sofre com a SAOS é a sonolência excessiva diurna, a qual faz com que o indivíduo – em muitos casos – durma durante suas atividades diárias, tais quais enquanto se alimenta, conversa, e dirige. De modo que o conjunto de aspectos negativos resultantes de um sono “mal dormido“ é agravante na má qualidade de vida do paciente. É importante notar que os pacientes portadores da SAOS apresentam sintomas tanto noturnos (durante os episódios de apnéia e ronco no sono), quanto diurnos (nas manifestações de sonolência excessiva diurna). Os sintomas mais observados são ronco e apnéia, os quais são identificados por outras pessoas que não o próprio paciente. Por essa razão, é importante que na consulta esteja presente também alguém que conviva com o paciente. A importância de opiniões de terceiros durante a consulta se dá não somente no relato de episódios de ronco e de apnéia, mas também a cerca da sonolência excessiva diurna apresentada pelo paciente, e que por esse pode ser interpretada de modo equivocado como sendo um cansaço físico natural e próprio do avanço da idade. A SAOS influencia em múltiplos fatores na vida do indivíduo, de modo a interferir diretamente – e negativamente - na qualidade de vida, no maior risco de desenvolver doença cardiovascular, bem como na maior probabilidade de se envolver em acidentes de trânsito e de trabalho. Avaliação clínica e diagnóstico Para alcançar o diagnóstico é necessária uma na análise do conjunto de sinais e sintomas. *Sintomas relatados, como já comentado, por pessoas do convívio do paciente. Bem como da entrevista ao paciente, podendo-se destacar: *Sensação de sono não reparador; *Alterações de funções cognitivas (alterações de memória, atenção e concentração); *Cefaléia matinal; *Nictúria (freqüência urinária aumentada no período da noite); *Alterações de humor. *E sinais observados ao exame físico: *IMC elevado; *Circunferência do pescoço aumentada; *Principais alterações do crânio e da face: *Palato e úvula alongados; *Aumento da base da língua; *Cornetos nasais e palato aumentados. Em alguns pacientes é necessário realizar a Polissonografia*, que é um exame que avalia o sono do paciente (em noite inteira ou parcial), de modo a captar determinadas variantes que serão necessárias para concluir o diagnóstico de SAOS. Esse exame é considerado o ''Gold Standard (método preferencial na escolha de teste diagnóstico dos distúrbios respiratórios do sono). Essas variantes são registros de atividades: cerebrais (pelo EEG), oculares (EOG), musculares (EMG) e do coração (ECG). Bem como na medição do fluxo de ar que passa pela via aérea superior, do movimento realizado pelo tórax durante a respiração, e da oximetria de pulso (que mede a saturação de oxigênio). Obs: EEG (Eletroencefalograma); EOG (Eletroculograma); EMG (Eletromiografia); e ECG (Eletrocardiograma). A figura a seguir ilustra um resultado de exame de polissonografia, onde se pode perceber as distintas variáveis avaliadas: quantidade de despertares do paciente, a saturação de O2, as fases do sono, e outros. thumb|left|FONTE: TUFIK, S. Medicina e Biologia do Sono * Deve-se lembrar que o exame de polissonografia não é exclusivo para a investigação da SAOS, mas também de vários outros distúrbios do sono, em razão de captar variadas atividades corporais. ' Outro instrumento utilizado ainda para a avaliação diagnóstica é a Escala de Sonolência de Epworth. Essa escala tem como meta, por meio de perguntas objetivas, classificar o paciente em um ''score* (pontuação) que traduza o seu Índice de Apnéia e Hiponéia (IAH). '* A pontuação para essa escala vai de 0 a 24, sendo que um ''score superior a 9 é indicativo de sonolência excessiva diurna. thumb|left|FONTE: Sociedade Brasileira de Pneumologia e Tisiologia Gravidade Ao final da avaliação clínica e dos exames é possível determinar a gravidade da SAOS no paciente, sendo que a gravidade pode ser classificada em três categorias: leve, moderada e avançada. *Leve: os episódios de sonolência ocorrem durante atividade as quais não requerem tanta atenção (assistir televisão, ler, andar de ônibus). Sendo que o IAH é demonstrado em valores entre 5 a 15. *Moderada: aqui os episódios de sonolência ocorrem em atividades que requerem um pouco mais de atenção. O IAH fica entre 15 e 30. *Acentuada: os episódios de sonolência ocorrem em atividades que mais requerem atenção, tais quais comer, conversar, andar ou dirigir. O IAH encontra-se maior que 30. Tratamento O tratamento para a SAOS é multifatorial, ou seja, abrange uma série de possíveis intervenções, em razão das múltiplas razões pelas quais o paciente possa ter desenvolvido a SAOS, inclusive no que diz respeito aos fatores de risco. Alguns dos tratamentos propostos podem ser encontrados a seguir: *Higiene do sono: visando proporcionar ao paciente uma melhor qualidade nesse momento importante do dia que deve ser de repouso; *Dietético: aos pacientes que estejam em sobrepeso a dieta é de grande ajuda para a diminuição do peso, e com isso dos efeitos que esse causa na SAOS; *Alguns medicamentos; *Aparelhos intra-orais; *Tratamento cirúrgico: tem como objetivo reverter uma possível má-formação óssea/estrutural que esteja impedindo um fluxo adequado de ar. *Aparelhos de pressão positiva em via aérea superior (CPAP e BiPAP): são aparelhos os quais permitem um melhor fluxo de ar pela via aérea superior, com isso evitando a ocorrência da apnéia/hiponéia. São considerados o melhor tratamento para a SAOS, melhorando significativamente a qualidade de vida dos pacientes. A figura abaixo demonstra – durante a inspiração - o esquema do funcionamento do aparelho de pressão positiva contínua em via aérea superior (CPAP). Na parte de cima da figura é o exemplo da inspiração normal (com uma pressão negativa influenciando no fluxo de ar). Já na parte de baixo é a inspiração com o uso do CPAP (demonstrando o efeito de “abertura” da via aérea com o estabelecimento de pressão positiva). thumb|left|FONTE: TUFIK, S. Medicina e Biologia do Sono Referências bibliográficas MALHOTRA, A., LOSCALZO, J. Sleep and Cardiovascular Disease: An Overview. Progress in Cardiovascular Diseases, Boston, V.51, n.4, 279-284, 2009 WEBER, S. A. T., MONTOVANI, J. C. Doenças do sono associadas a acidentes com veículos automotores: revisão das leis e regulamentações para motoristas. Revista Brasileira de Otorrinolaringologia, Botucatu, V.68, n.3, 412-415, jun 2002 KLING, R. N., MCLEOD, C. B., KOEHOORN, M. Sleep problems and workplace injuries in Canada. Sleep, Vancouver, V.33, n.5, 611-618, 2010 TUFIK, S. Medicina e Biologia do Sono. 1ª Edição. Barueri-SP: Manole, 2008. 483 p. American College os Chest Physicians. Sleep Medicine: Board review. 4ª Edição. Northbrook-IL: ACCP, 2009. 331 p. American Academy of Sleep Medicine. The International Classification os Sleep Disorders: Diagnostic and Coding Manual. 2ª Edição. Westchester-IL: American Academy of Sleep Medicine, 2005. 297 p. KRYGER, M. H., ROTH, T., DEMENT, W. C. Principles and Practice os Sleep Medicine. 3ª Edição. Filadélfia-PE: Saunders, 2000, 1336 p. Links relacionados *Site que aborda os distúrbios do sono, inclusive com a opinião de portadores de alguns dos distúrbios: http://www.talkaboutsleep.com/ *Artigo que comenta a cerca da Apnéia do Sono: http://www.colchaoterapeutico.com/artigos/231-o-que-e-a-sindrome-da-apneia-obstrutiva-do-sono-saos- *Site do Instituto do Sono, referência de Medicina do Sono no Brasil: http://www.sono.org.br/sono/disturbiosdosono.html *Vídeo ilustrando a Apnéia do Sono e o uso do CPAP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVab_7AZ5BE *Mais um vídeo ilustrando a Apnéia do Sono e o uso do CPAP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndKqZ30T73U *Vídeo do HCor a cerca de distúrbios do sono e do exame polissonográfico: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iItEkPRQXVs&feature=related Valmir.filh0 21h43min de 1 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Categoria:2011